Problem: Ishaan did 93 jumping jacks at night. Jessica did 85 jumping jacks in the evening. How many more jumping jacks did Ishaan do than Jessica?
Find the difference between Ishaan's jumping jacks and Jessica's jumping jacks. The difference is $93 - 85$ jumping jacks. $93 - 85 = 8$.